


War Never Changes

by In_a_Mossy_Grove



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Forsyth puts unbearable amounts of pressure on himself, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Python is oblivious (But working on it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove
Summary: Walls and towns can be rebuilt from wars, but it's much harder to see the cracks that battles leave on the people who fought them. It's easier for Python to pretend that he can't tell that the people around him are struggling. He's not good at emotions or comfort, but when push comes to shove and he realizes that he's hurt the one person in this twisted world he cares about, Python realizes he needs to put some effort in.--The war was over but it’s ghosts still clung to their backs.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	War Never Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a short thing, but Forsyth is very important to me so it ended up being - looks at writing on hand- nine pages. 
> 
> And yes, I stole the title from Fallout.

The war was over. 

They had killed Duma and restored some semblance of order to the new Valentia, which Python had assumed meant they got to take a well earned break. While he was just one piece in the grand scheme of things, he had helped to take down a god and sit two royals on the throne. The only reward he wanted was the peace and quiet he needed to take a nap. There was going to be plenty of time for rest, at least, that's what he had thought. 

He had been wrong. 

There was even more work to be done, and once the initial fires had been put out people began to filter out of the castle like fallen leaves. It was a gentle shift at first, with the people who had other places to go back to. Delthea and Luthier took their leave back to the village they had called home and the three pegasus sisters returned to Macedon. Tatianna managed to pull Zeke away from work to get married in some distant town at the same time Celica’s three mercenaries left their service. 

Then it was close friends. The people that had followed Alm and Celica from Ram Village and Novis Priory returned home to start anew. Clair, inheriting the estate from Clive, had left with Matilda to watch over their lands with a kind and careful eye. 

Python had been tempted to leave, hell most people expected him too, but there was nothing pulling him away. Sure, he could have found a boring, cushy job as a border guard in some town, but it would have been an empty existence. 

Forsyth was the only real home he had, so he stayed to help rebuild after the war. 

The war was over but it’s ghosts still clung to their backs. He could see it in the way Clive’s eyes scanned over the faces of their new recruits, hesitant to commit them to memory lest they leave for battle and never return. Why they were building an army, Python wasn’t sure. He had assumed it had to do with Rigelian values, but he was no expert. Even Alm --  _ Saint King  _ Alm, was no longer the bright-eyed boy who led them to victory with an infectious determination. In the quiet moments between court meetings and peace talks, the mantle of Rigel weighed his shoulders down as heavily as Zofia hung over Queen Celica. Appearances were kept up like stalwart walls, only crumbling in the dark hours when sleepless soldiers gathered together. 

The war was over, yet they were still preparing for some inevitable next battle. 

Python wasn’t haunted like the rest of them. 

He had always been a bad soldier. The only reason he had marched to war in the first place was because Forsyth had asked. He would have followed Forsyth to the ends of the earth and back, and in a way, he had. 

Once the dust had settled he wanted things to go back to the days where he could sleep the days away in comfort. Clive had tried to get him involved by offering him a job as an archery instructor, but Python had turned him down.The dramatic purple haired fellow from Celica’s side of the army seemed to have everything under control, there was no need for Python to sit there and pretend he was working. 

He’d taken to finding spots around Zofia castle where he could sleep and seeing how long it took for Forsyth to find him once he was done with guard duty. He claimed he was just helping him with perception training whenever the green lieutenant found him, usually red in the face with a lecture waiting on his tongue. 

It was fun, messing with his partner, until Python had taken it too far without realizing. 

He should have known from the start it was a bad idea, but as Forsyth was so oft to say, Python never thought about things any harder than he had too. 

The field was perfect at first glance, with tall grass and dappling shade that called to him. After inspecting the ground to make sure he wasn’t about to lie on a discarded blade or long lost arrow, Python had settled in to take life easy. 

His awakening was rude, filled with yelling and rough hands that hauled him upright. Python had opened his eyes against the bright light and found a panicked Forsyth leaning over him. There was a fear in his eyes that the archer had never seen before, which turned quickly to relief and then something darker he couldn’t place. He prepared for a lecture, too shaken by seeing such an out of place expression on the man’s face that he couldn’t retort. 

Forsyth had said nothing. Instead he had sunk back on his heels, buried his face in his hands, and cried. Fear had been one thing, but watching his childhood friend and love come apart at the seams felt like a nightmare. Forsyth had carried the weight of an impossible dream on his shoulders for twenty-five years and by some miracle had accomplished exactly what he had set out to do. He was a man who could shape his life into anything he wanted, no matter how much the rest of the world kicked and screamed. 

Now everything he had been carrying came crashing down, memories from a war far too fresh wrenched to the forefront of his mind. Python realized in a brief moment of brilliance how much of an idiot he was.

Forsyth was always on the front lines, the brilliant protector, taking blow after blow, bruise after bruise for the allies he loved with every fiber of his being. There was nothing he did that wasn’t done at 110%, but even he couldn’t protect everyone in battle. 

Which Python had tried to remind him time and time again, even after the worst injuries the blue haired man came back with. He recalled distantly, in Rigel, taking a witches bolt to the back that punctured a hole in his side. The wound had nearly killed him, staining the grass and snow around him red. Tatianna had poured all her magic into just keeping him stable long enough for Silque and Faye to reach them. Forsyth hadn’t let Python out of his sight for the next three days.

Forsyth was haunted for the both of them, and Python hadn’t noticed. 

There were little things that began to make sense after that day. No one dragged a 60 pound kite shield with them everywhere they went for exercise, yet Forsyth kept his within arms reach at all times. He stayed close to Alm when they entered a room, always needing to be the first line of defense should something happen. At night, when Python managed to drag him away from his post to sleep, Forsyth insisted on being the one closest to the door. Despite being two inches shorter, he’d curl up around Python like a human shield and waking at the smallest sound. 

It was time for Forsyth to take a break, and thankfully that was one of Python’s specialties. 

\--

Clive was surprised to see Python appear before him at the training grounds, but he masked it behind an even smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I’m stealing your lieutenant.” He never minced words with Clive, hating the roundabout way that nobles danced around their problems. “Tomorrow.” 

“Good.” Clive raised an eyebrow, shoulders relaxing when he realized Python wasn’t there to argue. “He’s working himself to death.” 

“No kiddin’.” Python snorted. “Not sure what’s gotten into him.” The two of them stood for a few quiet moments, watching pairs of untrained soldiers flail at each other with wooden swords and shields. 

“Walk with me a moment.” Clive inclined his head. “We can talk, and I’ll give the impression of being busy.” 

“The great Clive shirking his duties?” Python let a wry grin twist his features as he fell in beside the other man. “What’s the world comin’ to?” 

“If you find the answer to that question, pray tell me.” Eyeing the soldiers carefully as they passed, Clive dropped his voice. “There is a shipment of food and resources being sent to a coastal town in the south. It’s a small place, very few people who might disturb you.” 

Python frowned. “What’s the catch?” 

“There isn’t one.” Shaking his head, Clive crossed his arms behind his back. “If anything you’re doing me a favor. I’ve been trying to get Forsyth out of his own head for weeks now, but he won’t listen to me.” 

“If he won’t listen to you, he probably won’t listen to me.” 

“Tell him that I’m sending you to pick something up for me.” Clive waved a hand. “Get me a seashell or something.” 

“Huh.” Python clicked his tongue, staring at him from the corner of his eyes. “Thanks.” 

“Of course, my friend.” Clive pressed a hand to his chest. “Now I must be getting back to standing at the other end of the room and watching people fight.” 

Stretching his arms up over his head, Python laughed. “Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I will do my best.” Clive turned to take his leave. “And Python?” 

“Hm?”

“Good luck.” 

\--

The problem hadn’t been convincing Forsyth to come with him. It turned out that the idea of Python going anywhere without Forsyth by his side was anxiety inducing, so much so that he barely registered how unconvincing Clive’s fake plan was in practice. 

The hard part was trying to get him to leave the armor behind. 

“We’ve got to be  _ subtle,  _ pal.” Python attempted for the fourth time, watching Forsyth pace the length of the room. “You come rollin’ in there all armored up and they’re gonna be all over you.” 

“And if something were to happen?” Clenching and unclenching his fingers, Forsyth turned on his heel and did another lap of their bedroom. Python groaned and ran his hands across his face, resisting the urge to lie down and give up. 

On his next walk around, when Forsyth got close to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Python seized his wrist. “Nothing’s gonna happen, and if it does I’ll have my bow with me and we’ll be fine.” He yanked the man down onto the mattress beside him. “The world’s not gonna crumble because you take a few days off.” 

Forsyth stared at the ceiling, jaw working like he was chewing on his words. “Fine. I will leave my armor here.” 

Python groaned flinging himself back on the bed and narrowly missing smacking his head against the stone wall. “Finally. Was worried I’d have to wake up early and hide your stuff.” 

“You’re taking this awfully seriously.” With a long sigh, Forsyth leaned down and loosened the laces of his boots. He kicked them off and worked through the process of undoing the buckles of his chestplate. Python rolled himself to the side to watch, keeping a careful eye on his partner. If he hadn’t, he might have missed the way Forsyth winced and recoiled as he reached for one of the ties on his side. 

“You alright there?” He rolled into a sitting position, brows furrowed in concern. 

“Me? I’m perfectly fine.” Forsyth lied through his teeth. 

“Bullshit.” Python got to his feet, the stones cold beneath his feet as he walked up to his partner. He pushed Forsyth’s arm up, meeting brief resistance, and undid the buckle. “What did you do?” 

“I merely pulled a muscle during training.” He lifted his other arm so Python could get the other side undone. As it was pulled over his head and the weight was quite literally lifted from his shoulders, Forsyth felt the sting of overworked muscles in his sides. 

“Geez.” Python pretended to stumble under the weight of the armor piece in his hands. “How do you wear this all the time?” The complaint held none of his usual irritation, a sideways grin on his face as he set the heavy metal down. While he hated hard work, he couldn’t deny the benefits that it brought to his partners figure. 

Forsyth just shook his head and dropped down onto the bed with a relieved sigh. Lying free from his plate mail after such a long day felt like a gift from the gods. 

A break would do him good…right? 

\--

The ride to the village was an uneventful four hours that they spent in the back of a caravan. Exhaustion had caught back up with Forsyth after the first stretch of their journey and he had fallen asleep against Python’s side. Normally, the archer would have joined him but he found himself more content to soak in the comfort of being able to run his fingers through short strands of green hair. Sleep had erased the lines of tension from Forsyth’s face, restoring the youth to him even as his cheek was squished against Python’s shoulder. 

Python was almost annoyed when they arrived and he needed to wake the man. “Rise and shine, Fors.” He prodded him in the side, resisting the urge to laugh as Forsyth swatted weakly at him. 

“I’m up.” The knight yawned, smoothing a hand against his rumpled shirt. Python clambered free from the caravan first and turned to offer him a hand. They had left so early that the sun was still low in the sky and only a few of the villagers were awake to greet them. Clive hadn’t been kidding when he said the town was small, if Python counted he had a feeling that the Deliverance would outnumber them. 

It still had that Zofian charm despite their struggles. The people were friendly and the air was warm, something that Python had come to miss on the Rigelian border. The gentle breeze carried the sound and smell of the nearby sea. 

It wouldn’t be a bad place to settle down. 

Python shook his head, half startled and half amused by how he was having thoughts like that after less than five minutes in a quiet village. That would be a question for another day, once he had banished their current problems.

“Python.” Forsyth waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you still in there?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He caught Forsyth’s hand, brushing a brief kiss against his knuckles before releasing him. “Let’s help unload this stuff.” 

“Come again?” Forsyth cupped a hand behind one ear. “Did you just say you wanted to do work?” 

“Shut it.” Python jabbed him in the side and earned a laugh. Gods he hadn’t heard that sound in a long time. If he needed to work for the next hundred years to hear it again, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Not that he was going to  _ tell _ anyone that fact. He had a reputation to maintain. 

The second they were done unpacking crates, Python grabbed Forsyth’s wrist and dragged him towards the sound of crashing waves. 

“Where are we going?” Forsyth allowed himself to be led away with only verbal resistance, for which Python was grateful. “I thought you had a mission to complete for Sir Clive?” 

“Sure.” Python shrugged. “I can work on that later.” 

“What  _ is _ your mission?” 

“I have to pick somethin’ up for him.” 

“Here?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What is it?” 

“Forsyth, has anyone ever told you that you ask too many damned questions?”

Forsyth scoffed. “You tell me as often as you can.” 

“Save the questions for later.” He mumbled as he wove through the trees, spying a swatch of blue between the oaks. They broke through the treeline onto a blissfully empty beach. White sand stretched out for a few yards before crashing into the azure waves, the sun high above them. 

“Ah, perfect.” Python stretched his arms out, basking in the warmth. 

Forsyth crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “It’s the ocean.” 

“It’s  _ nice _ .” Shaking his head, Python grabbed the man’s shoulders and started pushing him along. “Come on.” He maneuvered Forsyth down the beach, humming an off-tune melody as he did so. Once they were in a suitable place, Python turned his partner towards the sea and released him. 

Forsyth looked back at him. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, Python, but that’s still the ocean.” 

“You’re missin’ the point.” Python draped his arms over Forsyth’s shoulders and rested his chin there, effectively forcing his partner to look ahead. “Relax and watch the waves.” Forsyth made a non-commital noise, arms still crossed over his chest. If Python looked to the side as far as he could, he could see Forsyth’s face framed in the sun. 

“If there is a point to this exercise, I am still failing to see it.” Forsyth said curtly. If Python didn’t have him locked in place, he imagined the green knight would be pacing. 

“The point is to take a break. Close your eyes and listen to the waves, be in the moment for once instead of gettin’ five steps ahead.” Python sighed and followed his own suggestion. “Let the world go on around you without interferin’.” 

Forsyth let out a deep breath through his teeth and closed his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he moved his hands up to hook around Python’s arms and tilted his head to the side until he could feel blue hair tickling his cheek. Beneath his hand, Python felt Forsyth’s rapid heartbeat slow to something manageable as the push and pull of the waves settled him in the moment. 

“Pyth-”

“Sh.” Python tightened his grip.

“I was going to ask if we could sit down.” 

“Oh.” He blinked. “Yeah, I guess.” Once he had uncoiled himself from his slightly cramped position, the two of them settled down in the sand with their backs against a washed up log. Forsyth tilted his head back to let the sun onto his face, eyes closed once more. He already looked calmer than Python had seen him in weeks. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Forsyth cracked a smile and tilted his head in his partners direction, eyes still closed. 

“Maybe I was.” Python rested an elbow on the log and shifted fully to face him. “Maybe I wasn’t.” 

“Hmm.” Digging his fingers into the sand, Forsyth let his head roll back. “In any case, I’m choosing to believe that you were.” Python let out the ghost of a laugh and had to resist the urge to curl around the man and trap him there forever. If he could freeze this moment of calm and spend the rest of his life just watching, he would have been happy. 

The moment flitted away from him like the sand that slipped between Forsyth’s fingers as the man spoke. “This feels… strange.” 

“Maybe if you relaxed more it wouldn't be so bad.” Python said

“If I relaxed more I would…” Forsyth bit back the words and rubbed his hands across his face, stray flecks of sand tumbling onto his shoulders. “Nevermind.” 

Something close to alarm stirred at the back of Python’s mind as he moved to sit up. “Can’t just stop halfway.” 

Forsyth dropped his hands to his chest, eyes flicking open beneath furrowed brows. “If I were to relax, I would lose any worth I have. My job is to protect people, to keep the world safe. Even when I dedicated all of myself to battle with the Deliverance we lost people, I almost lost  _ you _ . What good am I if I should fail to protect the ones I care about most of all? I am useless-”

“Hold on a damned second.” The severity of Python’s tone shocked Forsyth to silence even before he felt two hands grab his face and pull him forward. “You blasted idiot, there is no one in this world who can save everyone. Not even the gods could! You’re just one soldier, yeah a good one but you can only do so much and  _ that’s fine! _ ” He lets his hands drop to Forsyth’s shoulders, taking a deep to stop himself from shaking some sense into the man. Forsyth just stares at him so Python allows himself a few more words, but softer. “You’re just headin’ for an early grave if you keep this up.”

Forsyth casts his eyes to the side, running his tongue along his teeth as he thought. “I cannot say I believe you fully, but… I’ll keep your words in mind.” 

“You’ll do more than that.” Python growled, crossing his arms. “Clearly you can’t be trusted. I’ll have to stick around and keep your dumb ass from gettin’ killed by your damned heroics.” He maintained a frown, watching as his partners eyebrows crept further towards his hairline. Forsyth pressed a hand to his mouth, shoulders shaking, and for a moment Python was worried that he had made him cry again. Then he heard a quiet chuckle that turned into full blown laughter, the kind that moved Forsyth’s entire body with the force of it.

In the face of such a sudden brightness it was hard to keep his composure, and even as he reached out to catch his partners hands Python could feel a smile of his own creeping into place. “What’s so funny, huh?” 

With great effort, Forsyth managed to contain himself. “You.” He leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against Python’s shoulder. “I’ve spent most of my life trying to get you to put effort into something,  _ anything _ ! And you’ve finally done it, in the most Python way possible: By deciding that it’s going to be making me put less effort in.” 

“Alright, it’s ironic, I’ll give ya that.” Python ran his fingers through the man’s hair. “Guess you’re worth it.” 

“That might be the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Forsyth teased, pulling back and detangling one of his hands from Python’s grip to rub it across his face. He looked utterly exhausted, but the persistent weight was gone from his shoulders and his eyes seemed brighter than they had been before. 

Python ran his thumb across the knuckles of the hand he was still holding. “You good?” 

Forsyth gave him a smile, and for the first time in a long while it was a real one. “I think I am going to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
